


你眼中的世界

by yiliasparrow



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 本文是以2012盾为主角的——2012盾醒来之后发现自己时不时地会看到奇怪的景象，却不知道他看到的那些，都是Bucky的视角……直到2012纽约大战的时候他听到了另一个自己说的话……（就是2012盾逆天改命提前两年多找到了冬冬，有部分队二内容，10k一发完，大写加粗的HE ）我要让他们在一起！





	你眼中的世界

 

“唔……”这是第五次了，明明没有任何创伤却感受到身体上的剧痛，即使是在二战的战场上，他也很少感受这种疼痛。毫无防备的猛烈又绵延不断的痛感让他捂着肚子佝偻着腰蹲了下来，支撑不住地坐在了地上，眼前的一片片鲜红的血液，不知道是自己的，还是死在枪下的人的。而且伴随着的时常的头疼也让他开始怀疑是否是血清出了毛病，毕竟冰封了那么多年能够活下来已经是个奇迹，而且因为血清的加持，他从不会生病，即使去看了最顶级最保密的医生，做了最精细的全身检查，也没有任何结论。

“那感觉，有时候会像被子弹打中，会无缘无故延续很久……”Steve忧心忡忡，他几乎是检索了自己生活的每一个角落，可没有线索表明他这种情况是为什么。

“还会有幻觉吗？”

“抱歉John，虽然你们都说那是幻觉，可我确信那些都是真实的。”

“所以……你看到你在……杀人？”医生的表情变得有些微妙，那一丝的不相信并没有被Steve忽略。

“是的，场景会不断变化，室内，室外，而且我发誓我的记忆中从未涉足这些地方，那些被杀的人我也并不认识。”

“除了杀人呢？”

“还有一些爆炸的场景，就好像是我拿着炸弹去做的这些事……”

“然后你会被‘敌人’打中？”

“是的！就是这样！”

“……Steve，我无法排除你是否是创伤后应激，但……”

Steve叹了口气，“我的，我知道了。”拿着化验单，Steve连医生开的药也抛在脑后，大步走出了医院。

他急于得到答案，可医生们总是含糊其辞欲言又止，或许是把自己当成疯子了。他们用笼统的“心理阴影”敷衍Steve，毕竟他刚从沉睡中醒来，医生们说那是因为心里负担太重，压力太大，对于过去的执念太深而导致的幻觉。

这个解释根本就是狗屁。Steve紧蹙的眉头里藏着与日俱增的焦虑，他不知道自己这是怎么了。这种情况没有规律，看到的景象也没有规律，有时在白天，眼前突然一片漆黑，目之所及是深夜，他能听到粗重的呼吸。

 

那感觉没有人可以感同身受。这么多次都不被医生所了解，他干脆自己解决。

他记录下来了自己出现这种奇怪情况的次数。第一次出现，是在他刚醒来两个月后。他当时如常地在餐厅里吃饭，眼前突然出现全副武装的一群人，迎着凛冽的风雪朝前快步行进着，耳边还时不时响着零星的枪声，没有什么亮光，看起来像是凌晨天还没亮……Steve有些被吓到了，他揉揉眼睛，看着自己的手：右手握着枪，手背皴裂，有大小不一的血口和青红伤痕，左手……左手是一只金属做的手，冷而硬，随着关节的转动还有轻微的响声。

 

Steve不知道该作何反应，可迎面而来的一颗手雷让他根本来不及喊出声，右肩一阵强烈的疼痛让他近乎失去了意识，那种猛然的力量就像那枚手雷伤到了自己一样。Steve随即砰然倒地撞翻了餐厅的桌椅，餐具摔下去稀里哗啦碎了一地。模模糊糊间听到那一群人里有人气急败坏又惊又怒地大喊了一句，“Soldier！”

 

 

**_**_“Soldier，你是怎么回事！刚才的偷袭你明明看到了，为什么没有第一时间反应过来！”_ ** _ **

**_**_“对不起，我……我好像看到了……”_ ** _ **

**_**_“啪！”的一声，是一记耳光。_ ** _ **

**_**_“没有借口。”语调比地上的冰雪更冷。_ ** _ **

**_**_他不知道自己刚才看到了什么，是煎蛋？自己很久没有见过煎蛋了，单面的，上面的蛋黄有些半透明，金黄的可爱，还有香肠和烤好的面包，他好想吃一口，他甚至闻到了咖啡的香气，如此真实；还有人，坐在那里安然自得吃饭的人，是平民，隔着玻璃街上还有很多行人，那是哪里？还有，自己明明是拿着枪，为什么却感觉到手里握着一支铅笔？那支笔还在一个本子上画画，可自己从来都不会画画……_ ** _ **

**_**_他在犹豫是否要汇报这诡异的现象，毕竟刚才就是因为如此他才会分神，进而被偷袭到。哦，他都差点忘了，右肩还在流血。_ ** _ **

 

 

Nick Fury倒是比医生更重视Steve说的情况，他见的邪门的事情足够多了。

“是因为你接触过宇宙魔方吗？”

“也有这个可能。”

“可我也接触过，我并没有如此。Cap，我在考虑成立一个医疗团队，关于你说的……看到的景象。”

“医疗团队？不，我觉得他们应该去帮更需要的人，而不是，围着我。”

 

他还会时常感到饥饿，那种不管吃了多少东西都不够的饥饿，就好像很久很久没有好好吃过饭了。过去他不怎么爱吃甜，但是现在他总是想要往嘴里塞热乎乎的甜食，刚出炉的面包，夹心的派，烤好的布丁……Steve一度觉得自己是给“那个人”吃的。

 

在他看过一些电影之后，Steve甚至想过自己是不是附身或者是被什么附身了，那感觉……就像是通过另外一个人去感受这个世界，他可以看到截然不同的东西，触摸到冰冷的枪，感受到莫名的疼痛，甚至吻到浓重的血腥味儿……

也有没有“受伤”的，“平和”的时候。

他也逐渐学会“不把自己当做自己”，那些人喊着的“Soldier”不是自己，一定是另一个人。“他”如此的服从命令，像一个机器人，枪法极准，手段狠厉，下手重不留活口，全程安静一言不发。总是从急匆匆地奔跑开始，再急匆匆地隐蔽，杀人，紧接着回到或者是某个山洞，或者是某个工厂，或者是某个地下室。

感受不到身体疼痛也并不是好事，伴随而来的并不是安静地脱离意识。

而是更加难以忍受的头痛。

 

Steve听不懂那些俄语，只看到面前有人来回踱步，有节奏地间断念出来，紧接着他的头像是被禁锢上了什么机器，强力的电流让他痛的每条神经都在发抖，总是鲜红的嘴唇毫无血色，痛的意识模糊，甚至想要用头撞墙，后背的冷汗浸湿了轻薄的衬衫，手里的照片和滑落在地。他不知道“这个人”到底做了什么，为什么他每次看到这个世界，除了杀戮，就是无穷无尽的痛苦。

如果他看到的这个世界是真实存在的，那么他要用尽全力去消灭这个人间地狱。

无论是谁，都不能被如此对待。

 

 

**_**_“怎么回事，为什么这次会这么慢？是机器出故障了吗？”_ ** _ **

**_**_“抱歉，长官，Soldier最近有些不对劲，在进行任务的时候总是会时不时恍神，我们担心他是不是想起……”_ ** _ **

**_**_“那就加大电流。”_ ** _ **

**_**_“可是……”_ ** _ **

**_**_“没有可是，一切都是为了九头蛇。”_ ** _ **

**_**_“……是。”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_为什么他刚才看到了一个小屋子，手里还攥着几张旧照片？那照片上的人，是自己吗？那些泛黄的老照片上，这个长得和自己一模一样的人，会笑得这么灿烂，穿着那是什么？军装？自己从来……都没有笑过。身边的人是谁，好眼熟，自己认识他吗……_ ** _ **

**_**_头好疼。_ ** _ **

 

 

Steve穿着厚厚的羽绒服，在去商场采买的路上，突然逼来的刺骨的寒意让他一阵踉跄，他下意识裹紧了身上的衣服，呼吸急促地靠在街边的墙上；即使在沉睡的那些年，即使在当年残酷的战场上，即使在小时候缺衣少食的Brooklyn，他也从来没有感受过这种似乎要杀死他的寒冷——那是致命的，他能感受到这份寒冷里，没有一丝温度，没有梦里的守护天使，没有背后保护他的那道身影，没有悄悄送给他牛奶和巧克力的人——这种寒冷近乎要了他的命。

是一个封闭的冷冻仓。

在意识断掉之前他看到了挂满冰霜的透明舱室和一只想要伸出去的金属之手。

 

 

在那之后他有好几个月没有感受到这种奇异现象。

却不知为何心里会空落落的，似乎缺了一块。在这个新世界里的一切都让他无所适从，唯一让Steve有所慰藉的也不过是好不容易找回来的几张旧照片，上面的年轻男孩笑得灿烂。

只是这份慰藉总会伴随着挥之不去的内疚与自责。高大的男人微驼着背，像是啜泣。

 

Steve去看过Peggy了，虽然她如今已经是货真价实的九十多岁，躺在病床上，但那双眼睛依旧有着不变的光彩，犹如他们年轻时那样。

“Steve，你回来了…”

“我回来了，抱歉，我来迟了……”

遗憾和欣慰在他心头交织。谁又不会觉得遗憾呢，年轻的生命戛然而止于冰川，他甚至都没有亲眼见证胜利的那一天，也没有和那些好战友们好好地喝一杯，他的过去，那段大段的空白里，一定发生了很多。Peggy是他与从前的连接，就像是……他活过的证明。她拥有了幸福又精彩的一生，这是多么美好，他真心为她高兴。

 

时间匆匆地转到了2012年。

他去他自己的博物馆里转了转。听起来挺别扭的，可他在那里，竟然找到了些许轻松和自如。在这里，他与过去的联结，是最深切的，照片，影像，物件……哦，那是他的，是他曾经的军帽，他在107团的时候，在自己还没有参军的那时候。

 

如果时光倒流，Steve甚至不知道该从哪一个节点下手，是每一个他拦着自己做出的愚蠢决定，还是每一次他无奈又理解地跟在他身后。如果可以，Steve情愿从一开始就斩断命运，让他平安地在战后回到家乡幸福地过一生，就像Peggy那样，而不是成为屏幕上冰冷的名字和手里泛黄的照片。

我不可以被原谅。心里有一个小小的声音。

尽管所有人都告诉他，那不是你的错。

那就是我的错，我没有抓住他。

 

Loki的进攻来势汹汹，他们打的拼尽全力。在Steve的眼里，Loki是个邪恶又自负的企图占领地球的外星人，尤其是加上那会左右人心智的权杖和令人真假难辨的幻术，更是让他高度警戒。

 

在见识到了新世界的很多事情后，他也学得见怪不怪了，只是眼前这个和自己长的一模一样的人，实在有些诡异。他下意识的以为那又是Loki的障眼法。

就连进攻方式都是一样的，他们的法术也太可怕了。Steve有些恼。

恰逢这时，他的眼前又出现了久违的另一个画面，他的眼前浮现着昏暗阴冷的屋子，全是冰冷的器具，连一杯水都看不到，安静地可怕，他心里猛然的痛苦起来——“他”，是被困住了是吗？被牢牢地看管起来了是吗？

半秒钟的出神让他被这个人钳制住了，被紧紧勒住脖子，“Bucky还活着。”那个人脱口而出的话，Steve的心停滞了好几秒钟后飞快地跳了起来，“什么……Bucky……”全身的血沸腾着翻涌着，巨大的震惊让他被那人趁机勒晕，“Bucky”这个词，比Loki手里的权杖还要可怕，他瞬间丧失了所有思考能力，如果现在有人用枪抵着他的头，美国队长的性命就会这么消逝。

短暂的失去意识后，他爬了起来，呆坐了一小会儿，“Bucky……还活着……”

他不会全然相信那人的话，可他不仅有那块怀表，还知道Bucky，他从不示人的伤口和痛苦，他是谁？他为什么会知道这些。

他说的，是真的还是假的。

 

在成功抓到Loki之后，Steve发现Loki不仅极端危险，而且还极端话多。

“喔，上一次对打的时候我没有感受到，但是这一次我感受到了……嘿，那边那个拿盾牌的，你很危险。”Loki眨巴着眼睛，半真半假地说。

“Loki，不要乱说。”Thor有些抱歉的看了一眼Steve。

“我可没有乱说，他身上就半条灵魂，一半在他身上，另一半在……另一个人身上，一不小心可就是两条命……”

“闭嘴Loki。”

“就不，如果你们这个‘正义小分队’还想留着他的命，可千万别让他去Vormir。Vormir的那个，可就等着他去送死呢，一下子死两个人，宝石也不会被拿走，那人一定能乐坏了。”Loki慢慢悠悠地说着众人都听不懂的话，Thor不想再挑起事端，索性给他上了一道口枷。

 

Steve没来由地觉得Loki说的是真的。

发生在他身上不可思议的事情还少吗。

 

直到这场风波过去后的某一天。神盾局的某个特工，在自己礼貌和他打招呼的瞬间，在自己耳边说了他这一辈子最痛恨，让他瞬间失去理智的一句话——

“九头蛇万岁。”

Steve可能用尽了所有自制力没有把他当场撕碎，他竭力压制着血液里的愤怒，冷冷地看了他一眼，微笑着说了一句，“跟我来。”就带着他进了电梯。

 

Nick赶来的时候，审讯已经进行了大半。

所有人都会以为这位特工只是被派去执行秘密任务了，毕竟他身上所有的武器，通信器被Steve通通销毁，甚至连每一处细小的疤痕都被Steve检查过是否植入过芯片之类的东西，半死不活的特工半瘫在刑讯椅上，连藏着自杀毒药的牙齿都被他生生地用钳子拔了下来，而关于此，Steve有过前车之鉴，他不会再犯同样的错误。

满口鲜血的倒霉特工不可置信的看着面前这个看起来恐怖狠绝的队长，Rumlow难道在骗我们吗？上一次他说自己亲耳听到美国队长和他们说“九头蛇万岁”，他们都以为这是组织内部的最高机密，比冬兵的机密还要高级，却从来没有人想过去验证一下的吗？

被这个面色平静但处处下死手的队长折磨的还剩一口气，他甚至利用他的家人来要挟他……这么卑劣的手段，老天爷，这是美国队长吗？他到底中了什么邪？

 

“我不是美国队长，我是以Steve Rogers的身份来问你，九头蛇，到，底，在哪？”

“……这就是受到万千敬仰的美国队长做的事吗？严刑逼供威逼利……唔……”Steve给了他一拳，打在他早就肿了的眼睛上。

“我不在乎。我再问你一遍，你想清楚再回答，九头蛇，在哪？”Steve肃杀的神色陌生而可怕。

“……每一个地方。”

 

在明白了事情的真相之后，才发现自己沾染着鲜血的手一直在颤抖着，他怒气冲冲地看着Nick，这位神盾局的领导人，“九头蛇要把这里淹没了，你一丝都没有察觉到吗？”

“Cap，你到底是为了什么如此愤怒。”

“复仇。不是美国队长的仇，是Brooklyn来的那个小个子的仇。他们夺去了我生命里最重要的人，我曾发誓要把他们杀光。”Steve咬着牙一字一句地回答。

 

 

除了被关押起来的特工，神盾局里剩下的所有九头蛇，全都心照不宣地认定了Steve Rogers是他们当中最伟大成功的一员，他们甚至为此感到骄傲。也因此，Steve知晓了他们很多肮脏的计划。

 

并且他明显的感受到自己和“那个人”的连接愈发的深，愈发的频繁，“那个人”最近的动作越来越多，而通过这双眼睛看到的那些影影幢幢的身影，有很多看起来都和神盾局里的面孔重叠在一起。

难道说，自己一直能以九头蛇里某位成员的视角看到这些事情？看起来这位成员有一定的地位，身手如此矫健敏捷，出手快准狠，每一次出动身边还有一群人进行辅助。

 

Steve更加确定这不是他乱七八糟的幻觉。

他需要知道这些人的聚集地。Steve曾发誓要捣毁所有的九头蛇，为他生命里最重要的人复仇，他在所不惜。

 

他所能看到的这些，还有那些九头蛇们对自己的错认，是最好的帮助。

 

Steve直接绕过了多疑又狡猾的Pierce，用Jarvis的程序拷贝了他们全部的信息，Tony解开了加密的程序，才发现他们近乎要毁灭世界的恶毒计划——洞察。

在Fury和Natasha的努力下，Pierce被直接击毙，没有走漏风声的他们只是说了Pierce重病进而封闭手术的消息——不相信的人，可以去问Steve Rogers。

 

而关于这套情报，远不止洞察计划这样简单。

“……Steve，这是Zola的那部分，我认为你可能需要看一下。”Natasha面色凝重有些犹豫地看了一眼Steve，她知道这位永远坚强的男人最害怕什么，她也不止一次地看过Steve捧着照片黯然神伤。

Steve在沉睡的那些年里，做过无数噩梦，或是血腥，或是绝望，但是每一次，他都感到温柔的爱，他会看到Bucky冲他微笑，会像小时候那样，把他抱在怀里，就像个天使一样，赶走了那些可怕的东西，直至今日，他都是他坚持下去的理由。

而这份千钧重的档案，落在他的手上，轻飘飘的几张纸写满了James Barnes侥幸存活下来后的所有不幸。

 

Steve陷入了长久的沉默。很多的线索冲击着他可怜的脑神经，那些出现的奇怪画面，感受到的奇异感觉，Loki莫名其妙的话，那个和自己一模一样的人说的事情……档案上闭着眼睛一脸平静地接纳了这么多恶意和痛苦的人，满身覆盖着冰霜的人，拥有一整条金属手臂的人，一身旧伤的人。

无数次把他从黑暗中拯救出来的人，竟在最深不可及的黑暗苦痛里挣扎了这么多年。这是多么讽刺。他活了下来，在这个新世界里，享受和平和喜乐，认识了许多新朋友，可Bucky呢？他一次次地承受着那些疼痛，本不该让他来承受的疼痛。

 

“God……”Natasha看着眼前这个失去力气瘫坐在地的男人，那个永远坚强勇敢绝不放弃的人，捧着这份档案，眼泪一滴滴地砸在地上。这样的场景，让她感到心碎。

 

 ** **那些莫名的疼痛，都是九头蛇加诸在他身上的伤害和折磨**** ——反应过来的Steve，胸腔疼的快要炸开。红着眼睛抬头看身边同样一脸悲伤的女特工，“Nat，是我害了他。我不该让他陪我去，我竟然还……我没有资格缅怀他……我才是那个应该掉下去的人。”

“不，Steve，不是你的错，这是他的选择……”

“不！！是因为我！他保护过我那么多次，就那么一次，唯一一次，他需要我抓住他的时候，我没有。”Steve喘着粗气，为他在这一年来感受到的一切，看到的一切，极端的愤怒翻搅着他的理智。

“是九头蛇，是九头蛇，是Zola……Steve，Bucky还活着，你应该感到高兴。”

“我会杀了他们，Nat，我要救出他，再杀光他们，不惜一切代价。”

 

Steve生命中最深的恐惧和愤怒，本来由他暗自珍藏秘而不宣的柔软，甚至无法坦然面对不敢面对的内心，被九头蛇残忍无情地反复攻击踩在脚下用力碾压，直至血肉模糊无法复原，他们让一个英雄分崩离析筋骨皆断重组成一个臭名昭著的杀手，那些强行加诸在他身上的鲜血和罪恶，坎坷和磨难，眼泪和伤痕，他要一一地讨回来。他无法原谅，不能原谅！

这一生中最难忘的那次疼痛，是成为超级士兵的那一次，他从来不知道，在他幸运地重新活下来之后，还会感受到比几十年前更甚的痛。

 

Clint跟着Steve一起，尾随着因为计划被迫提前施行而匆忙赶回基地的Rumlow，Natasha则是伪装成了某个九头蛇混了进去。冬兵是九头蛇的最高机密，是Rumlow他们所认为的仅次于“美国队长”的机密。

在看到Natasha传回来的实时影像时，Steve差点就要冲出去，那只是一个模糊的身影，带着面罩和护目镜，左手臂泛着金属的寒光，被一群人围着。如果不是Nick和Sharon死死地拽住了他，他恐怕真的会失去最后的理智。

“Thor，你在哪里？”

“我准备好了，就等着看Natasha了。”

“Sam，你呢？”

“收到，Cap。”

 

Steve又看到了，阴冷潮湿的基地深处，他通过Bucky的双眼，看到了慌乱又急匆匆的九头蛇们，他发誓这一次他绝不会失手。他感到了身上各处传来的伤痛，红了眼眶情不自禁地呼喊着，“Bucky！是我！是Steve！我知道你可以听到，Steve来了，来救你了！Bucky！”他失去了全部，一瞬间变成了那个被人堵在巷子里挨打的小小少年，Bucky是一道阳光，照进他生命，现在他要用尽自己的一切去找回这道阳光。

而Clint着急地想要捂住他的嘴，要知道他们隐蔽的地方离九头蛇的基地并不远，如果再让Steve这样声嘶力竭地喊，这场行动势必会以失败告终。

同样埋伏着的众位连着通讯器的神盾局的特工，从未看过美国队长如此失态，那么冷静果断坚毅的人，像疯子一样反复呼喊着一个名字。

 

 

**_**_谁？谁是Bucky？他的声音……好耳熟，不，头好疼。_ ** _ **

**_**_“Soldier！跟上！我们需要提前行动！”_ ** _ **

**_**_“等等，我……”我耳边有人似乎正在喊我。我看到了好多人，他们，他们躲在树丛里。_ ** _ **

**_**_Bucky没有出声，跟着前面的人往外走，可耳边的声音越来越急切，越来越嘶哑。_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“少废话，快点儿，基地有人闯入！哦他妈的到底是谁走漏的消息？”Rumlow一脸恼火。_ ** _ **

**_**_“神盾局里不是有美国队长吗？”_ ** _ **

**_**_“你的脑子可以再简单点吗？Joseph的失踪，Pierce的失踪，你认为就是表面上那样吗！”_ ** _ **

**_**_“哦老天，婊子养的Steve Rogers，一定是他！装得真像！_ ** _ **

**_**_他们这么气急败坏是因为有人闯入？_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Steve Rogers……这个名字，这个名字……_ ** _ **

**_**_Pierce，他曾反复念叨过那个名字，Zola，他也说过，可我为什么会有印象。我不是应该什么都想不起来吗？他喊的是他的名字吗，“Steve……”这个名字念起来，好像我已经念过千百遍。_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

基地外面的他们看到了大批九头蛇出动，Natasha试图靠近Bucky，却发现他的身边固若金汤，除非他自己出来，否则难以近身。

“Bcuky喊我的名字了！我听到了！Fury，我听到了！”Steve瞪大了眼睛，慌乱地看着身边的人，那个熟悉的声音，无论多么细微，多么小声，无论过了多少年，他都不会忘记，是Bucky，是Bucky在叫他的名字！

“Steve，他们已经出去了，五秒后开始。”Natasha压低的声音传出通讯器。

 

战斗从Natasha迅速击倒了身边的一个九头蛇开始。Clint还没反应过来，就看着Steve像是飞一般冲了出去，没有什么可以阻挡，没有什么可以让他停下，他朝着那个拥有一条金属手臂的人飞奔而去，挡在这条长达七十年的血泪路上的一切，他今日都要通通消灭。

剩下的人用同样不太光明正大的偷袭——是Steve全权授意——接而不断的冷枪让首批冲出基地的人接连倒下，也让神盾局和九头蛇长达几十年的生死纠葛彻底翻了个个儿，今日终于是九头蛇在明他们在暗。

 

Steve的盾破风划过，狠厉地砸中了七八个人飞回了他手里，“Thor，Sam，就是现在！”在那些惊慌失措想要逃回基地的九头蛇没有反应过来，接连不断的炮弹和雷电轰向那个看起来像是小土丘的罪恶基地。

滔天的沙尘里和巨大的轰鸣里，Steve在身后Clint的箭雨和特工们的枪林掩护下冲到了最前方，他一眼就看到了和Bucky缠斗的Natasha——那个看起来冷酷的女特工拼尽全力让被洗脑了的人不要重新冲到他们那近乎成为废墟的基地里。他认真地冲着Nat投去了感激的眼神，“Steve，他交给你了！”Natasha艰难地喊着。

和冬兵打实在是费神费力，好不容易脱身差一点儿就中枪的Natasha在星盾的掩护下跳向别处，解决了一小队的九头蛇杂兵，看到了Clint的箭之后顺势躲到一边，满意地听到那些杂兵的惨叫后，和赶来的他们会合。

神盾局的特工们气坏了，他们没想到九头蛇肮脏地渗入了这么多年，昨天还是朝夕相处的好同事，今天就成了最痛恨的敌人。Nick带着头进攻，亲手崩了Pierce并不能消灭他的怒火，从潜意识上来说，他和Steve想的一样——杀光九头蛇。

 

 

“Bucky！我知道你可以听到我的声音，感受到我！我知道他们对你做了什么！我来救你了！你想起我了吗！”Bucky的脑子乱七八糟，他这段时间以来的不对劲是真实的，这个声音……他看到了这个男人，金色的头发，那双眼睛，还有手里的星盾，一切都似曾相识……

“Soldier！不要相信他！他是骗你的，我们是为了更伟大的事业！”Rumlow看到了他们的对峙，冲着Bucky喊，下一秒就被从天而降的Sam踹中了后心口，“闭上你的狗嘴杂种！”

Steve近乎贪婪地看着他，护目镜和面罩都被Natasha打掉了，那双茫然无措又充满着一丝进攻性的灰绿色眼睛盯着他，他漂亮的棕色头发长长了，垂到脸侧，刚才打斗的瞬间还拂过他的手；着竟然真的是真的，Bucky真的这么活生生站在他面前。Steve那一瞬间想要跪下来感谢上天不知道哪个神明——让他能再找回Bucky，这是他仓促的，充满离别的人生里最庆幸的时刻。

 

“Bucky！醒一醒！我是Steve！你是James Buchanan Barnes！我们都认识了一辈子唔……”Steve忍着不哭出来，那个爱笑的，总是一脸温柔的，肯豁出性命保护他的Bucky，被他们变成了无情的杀人机器。他的大腿被刺中了，Bucky一脸冷酷地看着他，竭力抵抗着脑中的混乱。手里的匕首还滴着血，Steve挥盾把他右手的匕首打掉，右眼又不幸中招，那只金属手臂，真的够劲，打的他有些头晕，Natasha和Clint他们都不敢上来帮忙，明明看出来Steve没有用全力，却也只能看着他挨打。

——这是他赎罪的方式。

尽管那不是他的错。

 

“Bucky，你想起来了吗！你能感受到我！我知道！Brooklyn！107步兵团！咆哮……咆哮突击队！”

“不！！我不知道！闭嘴！！”Bucky终于嘶哑着吐露了他亲眼见到Steve的第一句话。踉跄了一下的他继续用坚硬的左臂试图攻击Steve，捶在星盾上发出沉闷的撞击声。

 

**_**_我又开始头疼了，那个男人，我到底在哪里见过，他那么笃定地说认识我，Steve，Steve，Steve……_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Soldier，他是美国队长，那是你的任务，Soldier！完成你的任务！！”Rumlow不死心地喊着，Natasha实在受不了他的聒噪，抬起手腕把他电倒在地，Sam把他的手脚分别捆绑起来扔给了其余的特工们。

 

**_**_任务？他是我的任务？我到底，应该听谁的。我应该完成我的任务。我应该完成我的任务。_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

听到叉骨声音的Bucky加快了进攻的速度，也加大了力度，他一拳拳地揍着被他按到在地的金发男人，眼前却浮现出一个小个子，瘦弱又矮小，穿着不合身的衣服，金色的头发梳的一丝不苟，眉宇间带着一丝忧虑，站在自己面前……他的面容和这个人的逐渐重叠在一起。

 

这感觉陌生而危险，Bucky从未处理过这样的事。身下的人鼻青脸肿，眼睛高高地肿着，右手被自己扭到骨折，左边大腿还在流血，腹部中了一枪，浑身沾满了尘土沙砾，染血的眼睛还那么……热切又不舍地看着他，一道道泪水在血污里冲刷出一条路，艰难地一字一句开口， ** **“Bucky……Steve来救你了，Steve……来带你，呼，带你回家了……不要，不要留我一个人……我也，不……不会留你一个……说好，要陪你，陪你到最后……”**** 身上的疼痛他感受不到，Bucky在这些年里，受到的伤，比他多得多。在硝烟弥漫的战场上，在轰鸣不断的枪声爆炸声里，在这个巨大世界的小小角落里，Steve终于说出了埋在他心里近乎一辈子的话，那横亘在心口多年的噩梦，终于烟消云散。

Steve朦胧的视线里是Bucky错愕震惊的双眼，他有些无措，高高举起的左手怎么也打不下去，在半空中颤抖着，就好像身体里有个人死死地拦着他一样，他自己都没有发现，睁大的双眼里竟然盈满了眼泪。隔着几十年的阴差阳错，穿过数不清的血泪，才换来的一次四目相对，Steve的左手死死地抓着他的衣服——他不怕被打，他只怕自己再次没有抓住他。

Natasha他们已经开始收尾了，远远地看着这边，知道Steve不会还手，而他们如果再不插手，Steve会被他活活打死。

 

Clint想要射箭，Thor想要用雷神之锤，都被Natasha阻止了，就连她自己的寡妇蛰说不定Steve都会觉得伤害Bucky，Sam只能趁着他们对峙的间隙，冲着他的头迅速出手，打晕了Bucky。失去意识压在Steve身上的Bucky，真实的身体，真实的温度，Steve颤着满是干涸的鲜血和尘土的手，摸着他的后背——Bucky还活着。

被其余匆匆赶来的人搀扶着往回走的Steve，左手死死攥着Bucky的衣服，骨折的右手也感受不到痛似的抓着昏迷的Bucky的右胳膊，几乎不成人形地被他们拖回了安全区。

 

把Bucky扶上车之后，他看到了那边被活捉的几个九头蛇，Rumlow挣扎地厉害，Steve慢慢过去，拿开了堵在他嘴里的东西，带着一身血迹，疲累地喘着气，蔑视地看了他一眼，“九头蛇？我曾发誓，要杀光每一个九头蛇，Rumlow，我不知道你是听谁说的关于我是九头蛇，不过，还好有你们的‘信任’。”

“呸，Steve Rogers，无耻小人！你算什么美国队长，你是在为你的无能而泄愤，你是因为没有拯救你的小跟班儿而恼火，你是个懦夫！你知道他来的时候是怎么样的吗！你知道他们是怎么给他手术的吗！你知道他洗过多少次脑，杀过多少人……”

“闭嘴！！！我说过，我，要，杀，光，每，一，个，九头蛇！！以，Steve Rogers的，身份！！！”Steve被激怒了，低吼着骑在他身上，凌乱的金发滴着血，没受伤的左手死命地一拳又一拳，冲着这个没有反抗能力的人下死手……

 

他们都被Steve吓到了，那个从来都是正直磊落的人，发疯一样，攻击着一个已经被制服的俘虏，血腥又残忍。Natasha明白，那是Steve心里最可怕的噩梦，不可以被触碰。

 

 

回去的路上，Steve自己没有察觉到的，全身轻微地颤抖着，他不让别人碰他，不让别人处理他的伤口，受伤的右手和左手一起，拢成一个圈，把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里，攥的手指泛白，显然没有从刚才的战役里恢复过来。

血人一样的Steve回到神盾局的第一件事就是自己背着Bucky去医疗室，无论身边的人怎么叫他，想要帮忙他都没有理会，医生和护士没有被冬兵吓到，反而都被他吓坏了；给他治疗的过程里，完好的左手死死抓着Bucky的右手，怎么也不肯松开。即使他们反复申明了需要先分开做手术取出子弹，Bucky会好好的不会跑了，Steve也任性地权当没听见。

Nick无奈地示意护士给他注射麻醉剂和镇静剂，同时也给昏迷着的Bucky注射了——他们都不想让醒过来的，出于被洗脑状态的冬兵拆了神盾局。

 

Thor完成了这次“营救计划”，和Natasha还有Clint告别之后，回到了Asgard。

此刻关在牢狱里的Loki，嘴边扬起了一丝“我就知道”的笑容。

——被迫分离的两半灵魂，现在果然回到一起了。Vormir那位，一定气的要死。

 

 

“Sam，我和Bucky来到大峡谷了，这张照片要洗出来可不容易，麻烦你帮我们保存一段时间，谢了朋友。2014年秋。”明信片上的寥寥数语让Sam哭笑不得。漫长的复建和休养过程中，Bucky数次无意识地攻击Steve，但是幸运的是，这种情况随着时间的推移越来越少，或许，Steve才是对抗洗脑的良药。

照相技术真的很差劲，逆着壮丽的夕阳照的，可Sam还是看到他们脸上灿烂的笑容。那是他从未见过的，属于Steve，属于Bucky的笑容。

 

“现在还会时不时感受到我吗？”

“会。”

“那是一种什么感觉？”

“……是一种‘Brooklyn的那个小个子，死死的跟着我，我也死死跟着他’的感觉。”

“那正如我所愿。”

 

——无论多少次失败，无论多少个不同的世界，无论在什么时候，我会和你一起，直到最后，直到死亡让我们变成一个倔强的灵魂。而在那之前，我会吻你，抱你，抚平你的伤痕，驱赶你的噩梦，肩并肩握着你的手，光明正大站在世人面前，爱你眼中的那个世界，用全部的心，爱你。

  

**Author's Note:**

> （A4盾是什么，不知道）
> 
> （A4的时间线搅的我头疼，我到现在都没倒腾明白，我也不跟我自己较劲了。）
> 
> 设定借鉴的是电影《你眼中的世界》
> 
> 两位主角可以感受到彼此感受到的世界，只要他们想，就可以共享视觉，听觉，嗅觉，触觉。很浪漫甜蜜。
> 
> 就像是一个灵魂散落在两个人身上。
> 
> 在我心里，Steve和Bucky就是这样，是坚不可摧的灵魂伴侣。
> 
> 我知道在漫画里盾为冬做的远远不止电影里展现的那样，我希望我可以让爱他们的人感受到哪怕一分，那种强大又坚强的爱。


End file.
